Crush
by rogue-eygpt
Summary: Prequel to Stuck.How did ever Harry and Pansy end up together… anyway?


Title: Crush  
  
Summary: Prequel to Stuck.How did ever Harry and Pansy end up together... anyway?  
  
Pairing: Harry/Pansy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song or characters.Amen.  
  
A/N: I sort of modified the song a little.  
  
~Pansy's PoV~  
  
Okay,I need help.I admit it.I like this guy but I don't know how to tell him.His name is Harry Potter.He and I are complete opposites.He is in Gryffindor.I am in Slytherin.That's just one difference.  
  
If I continue listing our differences,it would last till the late afternoon. But as they say,opposite attracts... right?I always try to make him jealous by flirting with the spoilt brat of Slytherin,Draco Malfoy,but it never works.Not only that,I have also seen the looks he gave Cho Chang.It was obvious he likes her.  
  
He talks to me sometimes but I always stutter like an idiot.  
  
Plus,his 2 annoying best friends are always by his side.  
  
That's not the problem.The problem is that they are a little too overprotective of Harry.They will bite my head off if I was even 20 feet apart from Harry.Okay,scratch what I said about a little too overprotective.  
  
They are very extremely overprotective.If only I could tell him indirectly... How many ways to tell him indirectly.Let's see... through mail,songs,annonymous notes... Wait a minute!  
  
I have the most brilliant plan...  
  
The next morning at breakfast...  
  
The mail came early today.I saw his owl swoop down with a letter in it's claw.I risked a glance at him and saw him opening the letter.That was when a song burst out:  
  
"You know everything that life is made of  
  
You have everything I wish I have  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Every time you talk to me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that stutters like a fool  
  
And sometimes I just want to kiss you  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
And you look at her exactly how you feel about her  
  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
You say everything that no one says  
  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush..."  
  
The letter burst into flames as the song finishes.To say that I am extremely pleased with my handiwork,was the understatement of the century.  
  
The Great Hall was silent.Malfoy just had to break the silence and yelled the obvious."Potter has a crush!" That's like duh.I rolled my eyes and turned my eyes back to Harry.He turned and met my eyes.  
  
And did something that made my want to faint with joy right then and there.He grinned the most charming grin ever and mouthed "meet me at the Astronomy Tower.Midnight." and turned back to converse with his friends.  
  
I knew that he had figured it out.Smart guy.Charming too.The rest of the day went all too slowly for my liking.  
  
Finally,it was midnight.  
  
I somehow managed to slip past Filch and his cat and the staff,not forgetting the prefects.5 minutes past midnight,I heard a crack but I saw no one."Ghost," I thought.  
  
My fear must have shown on my face because Harry took off his invisibility cloak and said "not to worry.It's only me."  
  
I sighed in relief and trying to keep my cool,asked "what do you want?"  
  
Harry answered my question with his own."Do you really have a crush on me?" I hesitated.Deciding to take the chance,I nodded.He grinned and said "good.Cause so do I." I stared at him in utter disbelief.He liked me too?  
  
"But you were always staring at Chang..." he cut me off."No,I was always staring PAST her and looking straight at you."  
  
I couldn't hold it any longer.I grinned like a maniac and threw my arms around him,giving a light squeal in the process.He pulled back after a few minutes and looked straight into my eyes.  
  
Our lips moved closer and touched.My first kiss.We pulled back and he asked me the question I have been waiting to hear."Will you be my girlfriend?" I said yes without hesitation and we kissed again.  
  
We went to bed at half past three and I slept fitfully.We told everyone the next day.Ron Weasley reluctantly accept our relationship after Hermione Granger stepped on his foot.All in all,everyone accepted our relationship.Since that day,we have been called "the Gryffindor-Slytherin not-so-impossible couple".  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Please review even though it has ended! 


End file.
